The crew of Argo II Meets the future
by booklover1004
Summary: After Percy and Annabeth have fallen into Tartarus, the demigods on Argo II are going mad with worry. What do they do? Go to the future obviously! Wait, Nico and Thalia are married? Where is Leo? And most importantly, WHERE ARE PERCY AND ANNABETH?
1. Chapter 1

The crew of Argo II meets the Future

Nico di Angelo sighed as he looked out into the horizon. Percy and Annabeth had been in Tartarus since the past two days. It was not fair and too frustrating to think that Percy and Annabeth were on the verge of death. Nico had not been entirely honest with the five of the seven. Sure, he had told them that he had managed to survive Tartarus but had forgotten to add the clause that he had survived only because he was a son of Hades. He had managed to escape only by virtue of shadow travelling and the army of skeleton warriors he had summoned. Nico could still picture Annabeth's face, ashen with fear. He was sure she could not get far on that ankle of hers. Percy on the other hand... there was only so much he could singlehandedly do and as much as he hated to admit it, Nico was dreading the fact that anytime he might hear a buzzing in his ears telling him that the two greatest warriors of this age were dead.

He sighed. He was pretty sure that it was all his fault. If he had not been captured, if he had not been so foolhardy to think he could close the Doors of Death by himself, if Jason and Percy had not tried to save him then maybe Percy and Annabeth would not have fallen into Tartarus. They did not deserve this. Not after all they had gone through in the Second Titan War, but the fates were cruel.

''Dammit Perce, you never get a break, do you?''

''It's not your fault you know'' said a voice behind him. He turned only to see Hazel. Nico had to say that Hazel was probably the only reason he had not jumped overboard the Argo II by now. She was probably the only person who understood how he was feeling. She had been his rock and it was she who had given him the strength to lead the other demigods to Greece.

''Nico, please don't blame yourself. It's bad enough to have Leo beating himself up for the entire situation. ''

''Wait, Valdez blames himself?'' asked Nico stunned. ''What for?''

''He says its because of his deal with Nemesis that Percy and Annabeth are in Tartarus. Something about him breaking that fortune cookie to save us from the eldunari.''

''Great, just great. So now we are playing the blame game. Only we are blaming ourselves instead of others. '''

''Apparently,'' said Hazel. ''That's why I've come here to knock some sense into you. Jason and Piper are working on Leo''

Nico smiled for the first time in two days. He never thought that Valdez would be the self depreciating type. ''Alright, you got me. Let's go see how Leo's holding up". Saying this he took Hazel's hand and went to the mess hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo was depressed. After all, wasn't he the reason why Percy and Annabeth were in Tartarus? Gods, his life sucked. At the onset of this quest, Leo had been a little apprehensive. Seven demigods against Dirt Face? What were the odds? However, somehow as time passed, Leo had become quite close to the rest of the seven. Annabeth was the only person who had understood how to operate the Argo II and now she was gone, he felt more isolated than ever. She had helped him in the engineering and had been his right hand man... or girl (whichever sounded more appropriate). As for Percy, the guy had saved Leo's life more times than he could count although Percy had been slightly cold towards him in the beginning. Yeah, just another two deaths on Leo's conscience after his mother's. Man, his life sucked.

''Leo, stop it'' sighed Piper for the hundredth time. ''Please eat something.'' This had been going on since the past two days. Leo had been stubborn; refusing to eat or drink- wanting to be left alone to grieve. However Jason and Beauty Queen had some other ideas.

''Yeah man, you are wasting away.'' Said Jason, his brow furrowed up with worry. It was agonising seeing his best friend so morose. It was just not Leo.

They were in the mess hall trying to force Leo to eat and failing spectacularly.

''We all wish there was something we could do.'' Said Nico with Hazel trailing behind him. ''Don't beat yourself up Leo. I feel the same way. I feel as if I have signed the death sentence of my own brother by being stupid enough to get captured.'' He concluded with a twisted smile full of pain.

He said this with so much of grief and regret that Piper felt terrible. It was not Nico's fault that he had been captured. It had been all Gaea's ploy to break the spirits of the demigods by capturing their two strongest heroes and pretty much signing their death certificates and Piper reluctantly felt in her bones that Gaea was succeeding. There was a general tension on the ship that had been absent earlier. Although they were all on a quest with hardly a day going by without being attacked, there was a general optimism in the atmosphere as though they were going to succeed no matter what came their way. Now, it had vanished.

''I just wish there was something we could do'' sighed Jason. ''I feel so helpless.''

''All for the sake of this damn statue'' said Frank resentfully coming out of his cabin. He eyed the Athena Parthenos as though it had done him some personal harm. Not the wisest idea to blatantly insult Athena, but Jason could not help agreeing with him. If it had not been for the quest issued by Minerva, Percy and Annabeth might have still been with them. However, it was useless complaining and what was done, was done.

''We are sailing to Greece'' said Piper but she could hear the doubt in her own voice. Even if they managed to reach there alive (which in itself was very doubtful) none of them-not even Nico had any idea how to close the Doors of Death or to fight any giants that might be there. Neither were they mentally prepared to do so. It seemed as if all their adrenaline had been sapped leaving them as empty shells of themselves.

Then Nico did something totally unexpected and highly dangerous even by demigod standards. He glared at the sky and yelled _**''At least help us now! Percy and Annabeth have saved your sorry asses so many times. I think it is about time you all did something now. We are risking our lives for you here. At least give us a sign or show us that they will be okay and will survive this! If anyone of us deserves a happy ending it is Percy and Annabeth and you all know that. ''**_

He turned away, breathing heavily as the sky thundered. All the demigods stared at him in amazement.

''Are you insane?'' asked Frank.

Nico shrugged. ''Probably. It felt good though. The gods deserve to know how we feel. Don't tell me you have not been feeling the same way.''

Just then there was a flash of light and Apollo and Hermes appeared.

''Nice to hear your thoughts cousin,'' smirked Apollo. ''Very eloquent, aren't you?''

''Now what? Are you planning on incinerating me?'' asked Nico , clearly irritated.

''Show some respect son of Hades,'' said Hermes, the twinkle from his eyes gone. ''You are the one who called us here in the first place."

''He did not!'' exclaimed Piper. ''He just vented out his emotions. Anyway, how are you here? Olympus is closed.''

''Maybe, but we heard you and are here to help. You want information about Percy and Annabeth and we will give it to you'' said Apollo, a slight smile on his face.

''Is it only me, or are you guys as confused as I am.'' Said Leo. '' Firstly why are you willing to help us? You have been out of contact for more than a year and secondly, what do you want in return for your help? It is unlikely you will help us without some price."

Not your typical Leo answer, but after his encounter with Nemesis had ended badly, Leo was not taking any chances. Not taking help from friendly immortal beings who might kill you at any time was at the top of his to do list.

Hermes looked sympathetic. ''Leo Valdez, not all of us are heartless. Posiden and Athena are grief stricken. They wanted to go after you all himself but Zeus forbade it. That is why they have sent us to help you. Percy and Annabeth played an integral part in the Titan War and I for one will never forget it. They cleared my son Luke's name.''

Leo did not know who this Luke guy was but Nico seemed convinced and since he was the only one who knew about the Titan War, Leo decided to trust Hermes.

''Now,'' said Apollo, ''back to business. Zeus does not know we are here so we have to hurry. Get ready now as we are going to send you thirty two years into the future''

''WHAT!" yelled everyone.

''Enjoy guys. Remember, when you want to come back, contact our future selves and they will help you...I hope. That is assuming that you survive.'' Said Hermes with a wink.

Nico snorted. ''That's reassuring.''

''He's kidding.'' Said Apollo. ''However, there will be quite a few surprises for sure. Especially for you Nico. Hope you like them.''

And with that, Apollo and Hermes vanished.

''What the Hades!'' said Piper. I think it is safe to say everyone agreed.

However, before anyone could reply, all six demigods were sucked into a black vortex.

Leo POV

Leo landed on Hazel.

''Sorry'' he muttered, blushing. ''I didn't mean to- ouch!''

Frank had landed on top of him effectively cutting off his circulation. Leo was now facedown staring at a wooden floor when he heard a girl say ''you all better have a good explanation as to why you are here if you want to stay alive. Who are you all and WHAT are you doing in my house?''

Leo forced himself to look up and found himself staring at a very pregnant blonde who looked just like Annabeth. She was carrying a sword made of celestial bronze and it was pointed right at them. The only thing that made the girl different from Annabeth was that she had green eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. They all belong to Rick Riordan**

Nico POV

It often feels as if all the Gods have a vendetta against me. I mean, Apollo and Hermes coming on the ship because of me! Okay, I might have yelled at the sky, _a lot_ but it is not as if the Gods can't read our minds! I am pretty sure everyone on the Argo II felt the same way! What the Hades did Apollo and Hermes mean by 'have good fun, Nico?' I am not exactly a people person, what with spending all this time in the underworld. The best way to start conversations there is ask a person 'Hey, how did you die?' and I am pretty sure that is not a good conversation starter in the mortal world.

Anyway, now that we have gone to the so called future, I just HAD to land face first on the floor with five other demigods on top of me. Geez, who knew five demigods could weigh so much? Also, the cherry on the cake had to be the fact that there was an angry Annabeth clone glaring at us with Percy's eyes with a celestial bronze sword in her hand. Definitely some relation to Percy and Annabeth, maybe even their daughter. Speaking of which, who knew pregnant women could be so scary?

''Come ON guys, get up!'' I groaned.

After several ''ouches'' and ''could you be a little more careful?'' and ''that was my HAND Beauty Queen!'' all of us were finally standing and obviously, I HAD to be pushed in the front.

The girl surveyed them us for a minute, never lowering her sword. Finally she said, ''okay, who the hell are you all and what is preventing me from killing you this very instant?''

Yep, definitely Percy and Annabeth's daughter. Annabeth had used the same tone with me when I had told her how I had 'accidently' borrowed her invisibility cap last summer to play a prank on the Apollo cabin (obviously with the Stoll brothers help)

Piper stepped forward. ''Well, you see, we are from the past. Apollo and Hermes sent us here after he-'' cue pointing at Nico – '''called on them.''

''I did NOT call on them!'' Great way to make the situation worse for me. Piper was not the one standing undefended with the tip of a sword inches from her chest.

Then the girl did something that made my jaw drop down. ''So you _are_ from the past!'' she exclaimed, FINALLY lowering her sword. ''Should have known you all would have some crazy adventure like this!'' Her eyes twinkled with merriment.

''Wait a second, you are just going to believe us like that? No questions, no asking our identity, nothing at all? ''

Hazel and Frank were glaring at me, their eyes clearly saying, ''You idiot, you are ruining everything!" However, I felt I was completely justified and by the looks of it, Jason agreed with me. Friendly people who help you without asking your identity and look like a mixture of your best friends sound fairly suspicious to me.

The girl glared at me. Then her eyes (no, _Percy's_ eyes) flickered with amusement. She started laughing as though I had told her something very amusing whereas I for one, did not see the joke. ''You do not change uncle Nico, do you?'' she finally gasped.

Wait, UNCLE Nico? What the hell!

Leo POV

I don't believe this. I was so sure this lady was the one for me! I mean, dangerous – check. Gorgeous – check. Ready to kill me at the drop of a hat – check. Unapproachable and probably deadly – check again. It was official. I was in love. She even had a sense of humour. As for her beautiful green eyes, they were kind of familiar, were they like Percy's? No, must be a coincidence.

Then, when everything is going perfectly, she goes ahead and calls Nico UNCLE! I mean what the hell! Here I was planning our first date only to realise that if Nico is her uncle then she is like at least twenty years younger than me! Time travel sucks! It completely ruins your chances of getting a girlfriend. What did this mean? Was I like forty something over here? Man, that's old!

Nico POV

''Are we related?'' I finally stammer. I thought she was Percy and Annabeth's daughter! Does this mean that she is related to Hazel? Like Hazel marries a guy with blonde hair and green eyes? But Frank does not have green eyes! Man, this is sooooo confusing!

''Not really,'' the girl says, her eyes twinkling. ''I just have know you since the time I was a baby and that goes for the rest of you as well.'' She concluded, nodding at the others.

''What are our names then?'' asked Jason. ''Also, if you know us so well then tell one of our secrets that only our friends or family will know.''

''Alright, but trust me, I do not want to harm you.'' Said the girl.

''Hey, you were the one pointing a sword at us in the first place!'' pointed out Hazel.

''True, but tell me, if six demigods were to suddenly appear in your bedroom, what would _you_ do?'' Definitely Annabeth's daughter. No one else could argue so logically.

''Fair point.'' Said Jason. ''So anyway, you were proving you were trustworthy..."

''Oh yes'' said the girl, her blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders. ''You are Nico, Leo, Frank, Jason, Piper and Hazel aren't you?( Was it Nico's imagination, or had the girl's eyes dimmed a little when she had said Leo's name?) And as far as the secret is concerned, Nico is still obsessed with Mythomagic and plays that game for an hour everyday during which he will tell you he has to concentrate and improve his powers!'' she concluded smirking.

''Really bro?'' chortled Leo. Curse him! The rest were no better, laughing their heads off. This is so unfair!

''HOW THE HADES DO YOU KNOW THAT?'' I yelled, my face as red as the setting sun.

''You still play the game even today and make the same excuse. Also, you are my godfather and I spent quite a lot of time in your house when I was in high school during my senior year during the summer. You had invited my entire family and we all saw you make the same excuse everyday so I decided to find out what was going on and once I found out, you begged me to keep it a secret .'' Said the girl giggling. Damn it! I have to now think of a better reason to play that game.

After all the laughter had FINALLY subsided, Piper asked the question I had been dying to know the answer to. ''Alright, I guess it is established that you know us quite well. Now tell us, who are you?''

The girl beamed. ''I thought you would never ask! My name is Andromeda Sally Jackson-Rodriguez, daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson. My friends call me Andy. I am twenty five years old and a journalist for the New York Times. I have been married to Dennis Rodriguez since the past two years and am six months pregnant with our first child.''

We all gaped.

Third Person POV

Just then Dennis Rodriguez stepped in. ''Are you ready love-WHAT THE HADES?'' he exclaimed, jumping a foot back. He had brown hair and hazel eyes and the next instant drew a knife from his pocket and pointed it at the six demigods.

''Chill, Dennis.'' Said Andromeda. ''They have come from the past. You know, the five of the seven apart from my mum and dad and Nico.''

Dennis gaped at them as if they were from another planet. He caught his breath when he saw Leo but only Nico and Hazel noticed it. They looked at each other with raised eyebrows but did not say anything to the others.

''Anyway, I guess I better introduce myself,'' he said cheerfully. ''Dennis Rodriguez at your service. Son of Clarisse and Chris Rodriguez. I am twenty six years old.''

That was it. Leo, Piper, Jason and Nico started laughing hysterically.

''What is wrong?'' asked Frank puzzled.

''Clarisse and Percy...they have always been enemies... since the first day Percy entered camp... it only intensified after Perce beat Ares...Clarisse hates his guts'' said Nico between gales of laughter.

''Your parents must have loved it when you got married.'' Said Leo 'innocently'. ''Didn't they try to kill each other?''

''Nah, they got over it,'' said Dennis nonchalantly. ''They have come to a truce now and my dad and Andy's mom help keep the peace.''

''What's the fun in that?'' said Piper smiling faintly.

''Oh, there is plenty of fun, don't you worry Piper.'' Said Andromeda. ''You have not yet met my other siblings, have you? Luke, Charlie and Silena will surely give you enough trouble. Okay, maybe not Luke, but Charlie and Silena are know as the reincarnates of the Stoll brothers. Ring any bells?"

''You have siblings?'' asked Hazel incredulously.

''Well, she never did say she was the only child.'' Grinned Dennis. ''They will be here any minute. We all are going to Uncle Nico's house for lunch. (Nico looked horrified) It is his turn this month.''

Just then, as if on cue, the doorbell rang.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!**

Leo POV

''Coming,'' shouted Andromeda, running to the door. Can pregnant women run? Damn the ADHD!

''What do we do now man?'' I asked Dennis. ''Do we run or hide or fight or what?'' Call me crazy for asking this question but after meeting a very irate Andromeda, I was not exactly too eager to meet her siblings. Don't get me wrong. I have nothing against Percy or Annabeth but I am not too eager to meet a version of a very angry mixture of both of them. I mean, I have seen how terrifying they can be in battle. Not to forget Percy's water powers. What will his children do if they do not like me? Douse me with salt water from the Pacific? Pulverise me with a sword? Shoot deadly arrows at me? Try to kill me in my sleep? The possibilities are endless.

However, apart from all this, I was really glad that Percy and Annabeth had obviously not died in Tartarus. I mean, they were obviously alive and happily married with four children. With a grandchild on the way! Hey, wait. Dennis is saying something.

''Don't worry about Charlie and Silena. They are cool. Just don't engage in gambling with them or you will lose all your money. Apart from that, you will be fine!''

''They sound exactly like Conner and Travis'' murmured Beauty Queen.

''Also Chris,'' added Nico. ''What?'' he added on seeing us glance strangely at him. ''Just because he appears innocent, it does not mean he actually is.''

''I agree,'' laughed Dennis.

Okay, I have changed my opinion. This is so cool! I mean not the part about a daughter who is ready to impale you with a sword at a drop of a hat, but Charlie and Silena sound really cool. I mean, twins ready to rip you off in addition to having cool water powers! What is there not to like. I am pretty sure I could help them pull off quite a few pranks. Fire and water...the possibilities are endless.

''Er...Leo, you are on fire.'' Said Frank cringing.

''I know man, I always am.'' I replied absently.

''No like literally ON fire!'' said Hazel pointing to my hair.

Sure enough, my hair was on fire and my clothes were smoking. This is SO not fair! I mean, it is not like Jason randomly shoots lightening or Nico accidently summons ghosts and skeletons when he is excited. Why can't I control my powers? Every else can! Anyway, I extinguished myself just as Andromeda entered the room her siblings behind her. Wait, this is not right. There are not three people behind her, only two.

''Wait, why are there only two people with you Andromeda? I thought you had three siblings.'' Damn my stupid ADHD! Now everyone is staring at me. Not that the two people (who were a boy and girl by the way) looked very threatening. However, why are they staring at me like they have seen a ghost? It is not like I am from the underworld or something! That is Nico.

However, before I could question them about their strange behaviour, they turned to me with identical grins on their faces.

''Leo Valdez!'' said the girl (I think her name is Silena?)

''We have-''

''heard so much-''

''about you!'' they concluded.

Great! The double act! They seem to have a pretty good sense of humour. I guess that settles it. We are going to be great friends.

''Knock it off guys!'' laughed Andromeda. Why were her eyes so guarded as she turned to twins like she was trying to tell them something important? ''You already know everyone. Meet the thirty two year younger Jason, Leo, Piper, Frank, Hazel and Nico!''

''Pleasure to meet you all.'' Said Charlie pompously, shaking our hands. Hey, wait a second. WHERE DID MY WATCH GO?

''Where is my bracelet?'' asked Piper incredulously.

''My skull ring is missing too!'' yelled Nico.

''Here,'' said Charlie grinning. Our 'lost items' in his hands. ''Okay, okay sis, I am giving it back, I was just kidding.'' He said looking warily at a glaring Andromeda. I swear that girl is more like Annabeth every second. He threw back our articles. ''You know I do this whenever anyone new visits.''

''I know'' said Andromeda through clenched teeth. ''It does not mean I must like it though.''' Man, she needs to take it easy. Dennis on the other hand must have broken a rib trying not to laugh.

''Chill sis,'' said Silena. ''I'm sure they do not mind too much, do they?'' to us she said, ''this is kind of a welcome ceremony of ours. We see if a person is alert enough to notice his or her belongings are missing. Until now, Dennis has been the only one who has noticed. That's how we concluded he was worthy of our sister!''

Oh yes, Dennis' father Chris Rodriguez is a son of Hermes after all. That explains it!

''Who taught you how to steal so proficiently?'' asked Nico curiously. ''Neither Percy nor Annabeth can steal to save their lives. Well, maybe Annabeth a little, but not so well.''

''Ever heard of the Stoll brothers?'' asked Silena. ''They are the ones who taught us. Mainly Uncle Travis actually.'' Was it only my imagination or did Silena hesitate a moment over there? ''Anyway, allow me to introduce myself. I am Silena Zoe Jackson and I am twenty one years old. I am majoring in Greek Mythology at Harvard where I hope to be Professor after graduation. Also, as you may have guessed, I am twin of Charlie and am the youngest in the family.''

''I am Charlie Theseus Jackson, also twenty one, twin of Silena and am majoring in marine biology from Stanford. Also, I am the best prankster at Camp Half Blood.''

Silena slapped him. ''That's MY title idiot!''

Yes, I definitely like them.

They both looked very similar with blonde hair which was much darker (almost black) at the roots and grey eyes flecked with green. Also, add the fact that Silena's hair was nearly as short as Charlie, and you had the ultimate double act.

Jason POV

Wait, wasn't Silena, I mean the original one a daughter of Aphrodite and Zoe Nightshade a lieutenant of Artemis or something? I doubt Zoe and Silena had ever seen eye to eye. Trust Percy and Annabeth to name their daughter after two polar opposites.

''Where is Luke?'' I asked. Hadn't Andromeda mentioned something about a third sibling? The very next instant, I wished I hadn't. Silena and Charlie grinned at me with identical smirks that spelt T-R-O-U-B-L-E.

''I thought you would know Jason,'' said Charlie innocently in a manner that made me suspicious immediately.

''He is with Alexandra, his girlfriend. They are going to meet us at Uncle Nico's directly, Andromeda.'' Added Silena. ''He asked us to inform you about it.''

''Do I want to know who Alexandra is?'' asked Piper cautiously. Gods, she looks so cute.

''Piper,'' said Charlie theatrically, clutching his chest

''how can you-''

''not know-''

''your own daughter?''

Again the double act. I swear, these twins could give Conner and Travis a run for their money.

''Wait a second, Piper has a DAUGHTER?'' I exclaimed.

''Oh, don't worry Jason, she is your daughter as will.'' Said Dennis. ''To be honest, you are really overprotective about her. So much so, that Luke and Alexandra waited nearly a year before telling you they were dating.''

What? I am an overprotective father? Moreover, I have a daughter with PIPER? I could feel my face heating up. So was Piper's.

''I thought it would be impossible for a face to become this colour.'' Laughed Andromeda. Not like the others were any better.

''Jason and Piper sitting in a tree...'' sang Nico, Leo, Silena and Charlie. Damn them!

''Shut UP guys!'' I yelled. This just made everyone laugh harder.

''Okay, that is enough. Lay off!'' said Hazel. Thank the Gods! At least there is one mature person here.

''How-how is Luke?'' I asked cautiously after the laughter had somewhat died down.

''My kid brother's alright, don't worry.'' Said Andromeda, her eyes twinkling with mirth. Great, no sooner have I learnt that I have a daughter than I have gone into overprotective father mode. ''He's twenty three and an architect. He takes after mom, you know. In his appearance, he looks like a typical Athena kid with black hair and grey eyes. Also, he is the brains of the family.''

''Not to say that Andy is not intelligent. She is the chief editor of the New York Times. As for Charlie and me, we just choose to use our intelligence in a _different_ way.'' Smirked Silena.

''By playing practical jokes on people. Not to mention invading their privacy.'' Groaned Andromeda, shaking her head.

''Now, now, Andy, it is all harmless fun.'' Said Charlie.

''You mean like how Silena thought it would be fun to dunk Dennis and me in the lake at Camp last summer?''

''Aw, you survived. Isn't that the most important part?'' said Silena, completely unapologetic.

''DENNIS CANNOT BREATHE UNDERWATER!''

''You can though, can't you? You easily saved him.'' she got her there, I have to admit. Looks like all of Percy's kids have great debating skills. They must have got that from Annabeth.

Andromeda looked outraged. Her face told me only one thing – payback.

I glanced at Leo. His face was one of a person whose wildest dreams had come true. Mental note – don't let Leo go pranking with Silena and Charlie. It is a recipe for disaster.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!**

Andromeda POV

Okay, time to embarrass Silena. It was terrible when she had dunked Dennis and me in the lake. Firstly, I was totally unprepared and did not think of doing a sensible thing like forming an air bubble. Secondly, Dennis really cannot swim. Ironical, right? And lastly, Silena had recorded the entire incident and had shown the entire clip at dinner that night. Chiron was not too happy with us. I also think it was one of the few times Charlie was not involved. Mind you, that is the only reason I am not plotting his early death along with hers right now.

Anyway, I know the perfect way to trap her. She is dating a certain someone and our parents do not know about it. Actually, no one really does. It is pretty much only Dennis, Charlie and me and that too, it has more to do with the fact that we walked in on them when they were making out. If our aunts and uncles from the past come to know, all Hades will break loose.

''Soooo Silena,'' I asked 'innocently' ''are you dating anyone?''

''No-no one.'' She stuttered, blushing to the roots of her hair. She never could lie. She gets that from dad I think.

''Aw, come on Silena tell us.'' Said Dennis playing along.

Then Charlie tried a simple trick. Mind you, simple but effective. ''Hey Silena, Miranda told me you are dating Jerry Smith from the Apollo cabin. Is it true?'' he asked so sincerely that I almost believed him. He would really make an excellent actor.

Excellent question, if I say so myself. Jerry had been hitting on Silena since the moment she had set foot in camp. I honestly believed that she would gut him like a fish the five hundredth time he asked her out. We never tease her about it unless we liked being at the opposite end of a very sharp knife.

''No Charlie, Fernando and I have not broken up. We are still going strong and you better tell Miranda that before this rumour spreads all over camp-oh shit!'' said Silena reflexively before clapping her hands over her mouth and glaring at us. Charlie, as usual did not care at all and was rolling on the floor laughing.

Damage done! More than that however, I was getting pretty sick of watching all this dating in secret for the past two years. It was about time Silena and Fernando came out as a couple.

''Wait, who is Fernando? Do we know him in the future?'' asked Nico. Oh, the irony.

''Oh just your son, Uncle Nico,'' smirked Charlie. '''You know, Fernando Jonathan di Angelo, your nineteen year old son with your wife Thalia di Angelo who has been dating Silena secretly since the past two years.'' Talk about being subtle.

Nico's eyes widened. He turned paler and paler until he was as white as parchment. ''WHAT?'' he yelled before his eyes rolled over in his sockets and he (surprise, surprise) fainted.

There was a stunned silence before Frank sprang into action. ''Hey Nico, get up man!'' he yelled shaking him. No response. Wow, can demigods go into shock. Apparently, yes considering all the other demigods were too shocked by the recent revelations to do anything more than gape. Well, I guess they do have a reason to be surprised. It is not every day you realise that a lieutenant of Artemis (a daughter of Zeus no less) is married to a son of Hades.

''Okay,'' said Charlie grimly. Uh-oh. ''Time for desperate measures.'' And saying that he doused Nico with ice cold water straight from the kitchen sink. When I say doused, I mean completely doused. Nico was soaking wet. However, it worked.

''Okay, okay, Percy. I AM UP! STOP DOUSING ME WITH WATER!'' yelled Nico, jumping to his feet. ''Where am I? What just happened?'' he asked, looking around totally confused. Gods, this is so funny.

Nico POV

Thalia...nineteen years old...Fernando...married... were just a few of the thoughts spinning in my head. WHAT THE HADES JUST HAPPENED? Was it a dream? I pinched myself-hard. Nope, no such luck. The pregnant chick, her husband and the twins are still there. Holy Zeus! So it is true! I marry Thalia? I mean I have had a crush on her since the past year but she was always unattainable being a hunter of Artemis and all. Just like everything else in my life (Bianca, my mom, need I say more?). Looks like I get my happy ending after all. All these thoughts swirled in my mind like a rollercoaster till it felt like my head would explode.

''So you and my sister, huh?'' said Jason in a strangled voice. He was trying his best to get into the overprotective brother mode and failing mode. Guess it does not work so well when your sister is technically six years older than you.

''I-I guess so,'' I said. I barely understood any of this stuff myself. I gazed at Andromeda helplessly. ''How did this happen? Thalia and me, I mean.''

She shrugged. ''Aunt Thalia left the hunters after the Giant War. You both got together soon after.''

''Hey wait, that means that Silena is dating her godfather's son who is two years younger than her!'' exclaimed Leo finally joining the dots.

''So _that's _why you did not tell your parents you were dating.'' Said Piper to Silena.

''Kind of. You see, Aunt Thalia is our godmother. Also our parents are Fernando and Bianca's godparents as well. So you all, I mean your future selves consider us to be siblings which makes dating quite awkward.''

''Wait, did you say Bianca?'' I ask. What did she mean by my sister?

''Yeah, your daughter-Bianca Maria di Angelo. She's seventeen.'' Said Dennis in a bored voice.

Okay, I can deal with that. ''Where are they?'' I ask, surprising even myself.

''At your future self's place.'' Replied Charlie.

A warm feeling spread through me for the first time in my life. It was a feeling of belonging. After so many years of being a loner and outcast (kind of) I was not alone anymore. I had a family. Suddenly, the future did not seem so bad anymore.

''Looks like I am an aunt brother,'' said Hazel softly.

''Yeah,'' I whispered, my voice hoarse. ''I guess so.''

Dennis cleared his throat. ''Would you all like to come with us to Nico's- I mean, future Nico's place with us?'' he asked.

Meet my future self? Sure, why not? I had got quite a few surprises regarding my future. About time my future self gets some too.

''Can we?'' asked Piper eagerly.

''Sure''

''Great, now we can see how Death Boy is adapting to married life!'' grinned Leo. Oh Styx! He is not going to stop teasing me is he?

''I don't mind but how do we get there? All of us cannot fit in one car.'' Asked the ever- practical Jason.

Silena grinned; her embarrassment forgotten. '''Watch and learn.'' She opened the apartment window and whistled piercingly thrice. The next minute, six grey pegasi appeared outside the apartment window. I wonder what the mortals saw? Eagles maybe?

''Are they from camp Half Blood?'' asked Frank.

''Yeah, since all of us are home now for Thanksgiving, we often call them.'' Said Charlie. The pegasi whinnied impatiently.

''Get on guys. What are you waiting for?'' asked Andromeda gesturing to them. ''The pegasi will know where to take you. We will meet you there by car.''

Well, here goes nothing. I jumped on the closest Pegasus and off we flew. Not that the Pegasus was too happy by me riding it. Pegasi were always wary round me. Percy said it was because I smelt like death, whatever that meant. I guess some things never change. My mind was still processing everything that had happened to me in the future. One, I am married to Thalia. Two, I have two children. Three, I have four godchildren and last but not the least, my goddaughter is dating my son who is two years younger than her. Yep, not weird at all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!**

Leo POV

Riding the Pegasus was amazing. To be honest, I was slightly wary at first considering that the first time I had been on a Pegasus, I had ended up in the canoe lake at Camp Half Blood. Although, I agree that it was probably my fault for insisting on riding Blackjack who was like Percy Jackson's private Pegasus and had a mind of his own. He hardly allowed anyone to ride him except Annabeth and that was if he was in a good mood.

We had been flying for like an hour before Nico's future house came into view. From the outside, it looked like any ordinary suburban house, quiet and unassuming as though the most exciting thing it had ever seen was a police cruiser passing by. However, that misconception lasted only till we reached the gate. Why, you may ask. The reason is that the moment the pegasi reached the gate, we were ambushed by at least twenty skeleton warriors. Obviously, considering our _wonderful_ luck, the pegasi dropped us on our asses and took off in a hurry. I take back what I said about liking Pegasus riding. Before I could do more than stand on my feet, I was attacked by two skeleton warriors. Their teeth glowed as though they were painted with fluorescent paint and they made a click-click-clackity sound as they moved. We were outnumbered.

''What do we do?'' I heard Jason yell, a hint of panic in his voice. ''No matter how many times I try, I cannot kill them!'' He was surrounded by three skeletons and had his back against the brick wall. He was trapped. There was no escape for him. Not that I was having an easy time either. The skeletons seemed determined to kill me. I tried bashing their skulls with my hammer. I even threw fire at them to no avail. They just kept reforming themselves and attacking again.

''Stand back guys!'' shouted Nico. Just then, the ground at our feet opened up swallowing all twenty skeletons at once. Then it reformed itself till only a crack remained as though the concrete had come out during a car accident.

''Nico, how-how did you do that?'' asked Frank aghast.

''Son of Hades thing'' wheezed Nico. He was panting and his face was covered with a sheen of sweat. ''It was not easy to banish so many especially since they were unwilling to go back to the underworld.''

Not that I blame them. I don't think I would be too eager to go back to the underworld if I was a skeleton.

''Nice defence you have around your house.'' Said Piper wryly.

Just then, the door of the house flew open and Percy emerged with his sword drawn. I mean, the future Percy. His hair was now more grey than black now and he had developed laugh lines around his eyes and mouth. Apart from that, he looked just like he looked now-just as fit as ever. His sea green eyes were cautious and I did not want to calculate the odds of his taking me down in a sword fight. As soon as he saw us, he stopped in his tracks. His eyes bulged.

''Who-who are you all?'' he stammered.

''Percy, we are from thirty two years in the past.'' Said Piper and explained the whole story.

Percy looked stunned. ''So let me get this straight. You guys came to the future with the help of Apollo and Hermes to check if Annabeth and I were alive and you landed in Andy's house who sent you here?'' he said faintly.

''Yep, pretty much.'' Drawled Nico.

''Nico fainted when he came to know that he had two children with Thalia.'' I blurted out. Nico turned pink and glowered at me. If looks could kill, I would have been in the underworld by now.

Percy chuckled. ''Hey guys!'' he yelled inside the house. ''Come on out, I have a surprise for you all!''

Just then, Andromeda, Dennis, Charlie and Silena arrived. Perfect timing. ''What did we miss?'' asked Silena breathlessly.

Oh nothing much! We were just nearly killed by an army of bloodthirsty skeletons, nothing special. All in a day's work you know.

Nico POV

I was pretty surprised to see Percy. He looked old! I mean I should have expected that. It is just that, I still thought of him as a seventeen year old, not a forty nine year old. Just then, a thought occurred to me. How did I look thirty two years hence? I was not too eager to find out.

There was a flurry of activity inside the house (I mean _my_ house) and nine adults and five teens emerged. I recognised the adults immediately. Travis, Katie, Annabeth, Thalia, my future self, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel and three guys and two girls. Two guys had blonde hair and brown eyes and the other had black spiky hair and brown eyes. One of the girls had blonde hair again, and blue eyes. The other had black hair and electric blue eyes, like storm clouds-Thalia's eyes. She must be my daughter, Bianca.

''Hey Nico, meet your past self!'' chortled Percy. Future Nico (I know, weird right?) looked at me and gasped.

''How did you come here?'' he asked. So did everyone else. Once again (and hopefully the last time) Piper told our future selves the whole story.

''But how are you all still alive? The skeletons sniff out anyone who is a demigod, a monster or anything in between!'' said Thalia incredulously.

''Nice to see you care about us sis.'' Muttered both the Jasons together. Creepy, right?

''Not like that!'' said Thalia smacking future Jason on the head. Our Jason backed away warily. ''It's just that the skeletons should have killed you by now. How did you survive and where are the skeletons?''

''In the underworld,'' I smirked. ''I banished them there.''

Once I took a good look at everyone, I noticed some significant changes. Obviously, everyone had aged and most of the guys had beards. My future self had a moustache. Thalia had become more _girly_. That is the only way to put it. She was wearing a skirt for the love of Olympus! Annabeth had a deep scar across her neck, Travis did not seem so carefree anymore, he was actually looking serious and more responsible; even Perce now that I noticed, had two deep scars the entire length of his right forearm. What had happened? Was it the giant war?

''I guess we should introduce the kids to you'' said (future) Annabeth. ''This is Edward Frank Zhang. He is seventeen. This is Emily Hazel Zhang she is fifteen and this is Sammy Leo Zhang who is fourteen.'' She said gesturing to the three blonde kids. They were all slightly tanned.

''And these,'' Annabeth continued, '' are Fernando Jonathan and Bianca Maria di Angelo.''

''They already know mom,'' said Andromeda. ''Uncle Nico actually fainted when he came to know!''

Great, just great. Everyone was laughing at me.

''Seriously, dad? We are not so scary.'' Said Bianca.

''Yeah, right,'' snorted Dennis. ''What about the time you decided to cause a storm at camp along with a hundred skeleton warriors dancing the rain dance?''

Bianca blushed. ''It was an accident! Besides, I was angry. Luke had decided to douse me with water and I was dripping wet.''

Good reason, if I say so myself.

''I never thought I would see the day the great Nico di Angelo would faint on hearing he was a married man!'' laughed Katie. ''Especially since he what-practically kissed Thalia in front of all the gods after the Giant War!''

''WHAT! DID I WANT TO DIE AN EARLY DEATH OR SOMETHING?" I yelled. My face was so warm, I was sure that I could fry an egg on it.

''It was really funny,'' said Travis a far away look on his face. ''One second we were celebrating and the next second the son of Hades was making out with the daughter of Zeus. I swear, Aphrodite made us all deaf with her screeches of how this was the second greatest love story of this century, the first being Percabeth.''

''Oh, come on. We got together right? That is the important part. Let's go inside now.'' Said my future self.

''Thank you'' I mouthed. My future self just winked.

''Hey, where are Luke and Alexandra?'' asked future Jason.

''They will be here any moment. They told me that they will be coming by themselves.'' Said Charlie.

''How's the baby, Andy?'' asked Emily.

''Fine, she is kicking a bit now.''

''It's is girl?'' asked Percy, picking up a hint probably for the first time in his life.

''Yes dad.''

''Wow Percy, you are becoming a granddad now.'' chuckled (present) Hazel.

''I know! I will probably spoil her rotten!'' laughed Percy gleefully. Annabeth just shook her head, probably used to his antics after all these years.

Leo POV

Wait a second, where was I? I was nowhere to be seen.

''Hey guys, listen up. Where am I?'' I asked.

Everyone froze.

Just then, Luke came in with a girl who had blonde hair and eyes like a kaleidoscope-Alexandra. ''Sorry we are late. We got stuck in traffic.'' She said breathlessly.

Just then she saw me and gasped. Okay, now I was seriously irritated. It is not like I was some interesting specimen at the zoo that everyone was staring and gaping at me. ''What?'' I asked, irritably.

''Uncle Leo,'' said Luke as though I was going to disappear any second, ''how are you here? Did Uncle Hades give you special permission to come here from Elysium?''

''I-I don't understand. What are you talking about?'' I asked my hair involuntarily bursting into flames.

''How can you be here Uncle Leo? Didn't you die in the Giant War in order to close the Doors of Death?'' Luke asked.

My ears were ringing. My head was spinning. I could only faintly make out Annabeth murmuring in the background ''Luke never _did_ have any tact, did he?''


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!**

Leo POV

''Didn't you die in the Giant War closing the Doors of Death?'' that sentence kept echoing in my mind while my brain frantically tried to process it. It couldn't be true. I refused to believe it. I looked around at the faces of the people from the future desperately trying to glean some information. Was this some kind of sick joke? However, everyone was solemn, their faces full of sorrow and grief.

''I really die?'' I finally managed to whisper.

''I am so sorry Leo,'' said Piper from the future before dissolving into tears. ''I am just so very sorry.''

That was all the confirmation that I needed. ''How did I die?'' I finally managed to ask. ''Did the Doors kill me, or Thantos, or giants or the Gods?''

''I am really sorry Leo!'' said Luke, worry and regret written all over his face. ''I should have kept my mouth shut''

''What's done is done. '' said Percy stepping forward. ''Anyway, Leo deserved to know. So did the others. Now let us go inside and discuss this.''

His face was gaunt and it seemed as though he had aged ten years. It was difficult to imagine him as the guy with whom we would joke around in the Argo II, who was always the first one to say something stupid, the guy Gleeson Hedge had yelled at for spending the night with Annabeth in the horse stables. His face was lined with worry and was deadly serious. With a start, I realised that the only time he had looked even remotely like this was when he had fallen into Tartarus with Annabeth just two days ago. The same look of resignation but determination had been there on his face even then.

I jerkily nodded my head.

''Alright then. Let's have this story out.'' I motioned to the other five demigods to follow-only to find that they were all rooted to the spot. Their eyes were filled with pity. For some reason, that only spurred me on. ''Guys, come ON!'' I said loudly.

Just then Annabeth (the future one obviously) burst forward. ''Leo, it w-was my fault. I am the one you should blame. If only I had been braver... more resolute and detached... then maybe...'' she trailed off and broke down completely, sobbing.

I was stunned and by the looks of it everyone (future demigods included) looked the same. They were all dumbstruck. Annabeth _never_ cried or broke down. She was the leader, the strategist, the one leading everyone forward. Even when Percy was missing, she had never cried. What exactly had happened in the battle?

Only Percy seemed unsurprised. He quietly went to her and rubbing her back soothingly said, ''I feel the same way Wise Girl. I blame myself every single day and wonder if I could have done anything to save him. But there is nothing we can do now. Come on now, let us go inside. Saying that, they both went indoors.

What did Percy mean that he was to blame? What the Hades? Percy would never hurt me willingly. Why, even when he was possessed by the eldions, he had tried his best to restrain himself from attacking Jason. Ditto with Annabeth. I would trust her with my life.

''Um, guys, you had better come in.'' Said future Nico awkwardly. All six of us reluctantly followed him inside to his study. The rest of the people from the future gradually trudged in. Everyone was so quiet, it was like we were part of a funeral procession, not a Thanksgiving dinner. Yeah, my funeral. I thought dryly.

Nico only waited for Percy to come in apart from us and then closed the door. He turned to face the six of us. He cocked his head and looked at me for a long time. Finally he said, ''You are awfully calm considering the fact you know you are going to die in a few months at most.''

''Nico,'' said Percy warningly.

However, I did not feel scared or disappointed or disheartened hearing this. With a start, I realised that I _was_ calm. I was not afraid of dying, of Thantos taking me away. A strange calmness fell over me. I would finally be with my mother again! I almost smiled at the thought. Death did not seem so bad after all.

''Yeah, I guess. I mean, what is going to happen will happen, right? There is nothing I can do that will change that. So tell me, how exactly did I die?''

Percy sighed. ''I guess Annabeth and I are the best people to tell you that. Actually me, since Annabeth was hysterical when it happened. We saw it, you know. It happened in front of our eyes. You might want to sit down as I tell you.''

We all sat on the couches and Percy then continued, ''After Annabeth and I were pulled into Tartarus, we were immediately attacked. Monsters surrounded us from all sides. Annabeth was in no condition to fight. Her ankle was broken. I had to fend off all the monsters by myself for a good ten to twelve hours. I do not even remember how long we were there. After sometime, time just ceased to exist. It was just monster after monster, battle after battle and never ending darkness.'' He paused, his eyes far away. He involuntarily shuddered and I saw how terrified he was even after all these years. It seemed that not even time could completely erase all the memories of that place.

''It is a wonder we did not go insane,'' he said absently, running his fingers over the two deep scars on his arm. ''Help finally did come to us, thank the Gods. We were surrounded by five dracanae and seven hellhounds when the Minotaur decided to attack. We were sure we were going to die. Just then, the spirits of Silena, Charles and Luke came. They had come from Elysium to help us. While Silena and Charles held off the monsters, Luke led us to the Doors of Death. We managed to close them with his help and ended up on the other side of the Doors, in Greece. The Doors were open and we were unable to close them, no matter how hard we tried. Then, before he disappeared, Luke told us that if the Doors had to be completely closed and Gaia had to be defeated, one of the seven demigods had to give up their lives willingly. He or she had to sacrifice himself or herself. That was the only way Gaia could be defeated.

Annabeth and I tried to think of any other solution but to no avail. The battle was raging all around us. We were outnumbered and even with the help of both the camps, we were losing. Then Annabeth decided to sacrifice herself. She was adamant about it. However, before she could stab herself, the Doors spoke.''

''Excuse me? Did you say the _Doors_ spoke?'' asked Jason incredulously. I don't blame him. It did sound pretty incredible.

Percy smiled. ''Yeah, pretty crazy, isn't it? Anyway, they said that Annabeth's sacrifice would be useless as her heart was still tied to the mortal world. In other words, she loved me too much to let go. It was the same with me. Both of us were useless in this situation. It had to be someone else. Leo, you were fighting a centaur close by. You set yourself ablaze and killed it. In fact, the blaze was so powerful that every monster in a five mile radius was destroyed that very instant. The Doors said, 'that is the one I want.' And the next second you were on fire again although you had not done anything. I tried dousing you with water but it was futile. The blaze seemed to be immune to water. You were blazing brighter and brighter and then suddenly the blaze got extinguished. Annabeth and I ran to you-only to see you covered with burns. Gods-'' his voice broke''-it was horrible. You were still smiling.'' Percy could not go any further. He just sat motionless, staring at the wall, tears rolling down his cheeks.

''After that, the war ended pretty quickly. Monsters died quickly and in the end the Gods turned up to save the day apparently.'' Continued future Nico bitterly. ''Gaia was lulled back to sleep. I swear Leo, I tried to bring you back but it was no good. Even Apollo's healing was futile. Then Hades came forward and said something that once the Doors claimed a person, the person could not be brought back to life. It was ancient magic and irreversible. There was nothing we could do.'' He said, his head in his hands.

There was silence. We were too shocked to say anything. Then the future Nico cleared his throat. ''I met you in Elysium. I went there after the war. You met your mother there too. Also your great grandfather Sammy. You told me that you were finally happy and at peace.'' His voice died down.

Now I would be lying if I was to say that I was not stunned. The story had really shaken me up. Also, I had never seen Percy so broken. He had always seemed in control of the situation. Now, seeing how everyone was affected, I felt angry. It was not their fault I had died! I did not blame them and it was about time they stopped blaming themselves.

''It is not your fault, Percy!'' I exclaimed. ''the Doors claimed me. None of you pushed me in. Moreover, I am happy in Elysium. You all need to stop feeling guilty about the whole thing and move on!''

Nico POV

I developed a whole new respect for Leo. Although I was a child of Hades, I don't think I would have the courage to so gracefully accept the gruesome story of my death. In the two days I had known him, Leo had matured. From a laughing mechanic who was desperate to find a girlfriend, he had accepted his fate bravely and was trying to comfort my future self when it should have been the other way around! He was truly a hero.

Leo continued, ''None of you are to blame, do you hear that? NO ONE. '' he then turned to us and said sternly, '' and that goes for you all as well.''

''But Leo-'' protested Jason.

''No buts. My death stopped the war. It was destined to happen, was preordained by the Fates. Now you all better win the war-for me. Don't let my death go in vain.''

''Leo is right,'' I said. ''Getting depressed is not going to get us anywhere. We have to go ahead and fight this battle to win it.

My future self and Percy looked at me in pride. All the other five looked determined as well. I knew we were not going to let Leo's death go in vain. We would fight for him till the end.

''So what are we waiting for?'' asked Frank stoutly. ''Let's go back.''

''Yeah,'' agreed Jason. ''We have a war to win.''

''Hey guys,'' piped up Leo grinning, ''Since I am gonna die anyway, does it mean I can irritate you all as much as I want?''

''Sure, Repair Boy!'' laughed Piper.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!**

Nico POV

''Er, can I ask you something?'' I asked my future self hesitantly as we filed out of the study.

My future self studied me, and then, by unspoken consent,we inconspicuously lagged behind.

''What is bothering you?'' he asked.

''Is there any way Leo can be saved?'' I asked coming straight to the point.

My future self sighed as though he had expected the question. '' I don't really know for sure. Maybe this time around things can be different – for better or worse. However there is no way I can be certain. I guess it _might_ be possible if your memories of the future are taken away, but then that would defeat the whole purpose of you coming here in the first place, won't it?''

''That's a gamble I am willing to take.''

''Without consulting the others?'' said my future self quizzically.

Just then there was a flash and Apollo and Hermes appeared in front of us. Sorry, not just a flash, a flash followed by the number 'Staying Alive'. (shudder).

''Lord Apollo? What are you doing here?'' asked Sammy.

''Just come to take your parents from the past back to their time. They have a quest to complete after all.''

''You all are leaving so soon?'' exclaimed Silena and Charlie genuinely disappointed.

''They have to go back and fight a war, Silena.'' Said Alexandra, putting a hand on her shoulder.

''Time to say goodbye kids.'' Said Hermes. ''Also, in case any of you are wondering, the people from the future will indeed retain all the memories of this trip however, none of the demigods from the past will remember anything about this trip to the future.''

''But that defeats the whole purpose of coming here in first place! We came here to see if we win the war and if Percy and Annabeth were alive so that we would get the courage to continue fighting. We won't be able to fight the war without that.'' Protested Hazel.

''You will lose your memories but not completely. You will all have a general intuition as you continue on the quest, somewhat like a sixth sense. That will warn you of all the dangers you will have to face, reassure you to continue fighting the war and give you hope for your future. You will be motivated to fight for the future you have. '' said Apollo.

''You cannot keep all of your memories. Not only is it too dangerous, but the ancient laws forbid it. You might change the future as we know it and I do not mean it in a good way. If you take the future you have now for granted, it is quite possible that you may grow careless, lose focus and ultimately die in battle.'' He concluded, deadly serious.

Jason snorted. ''That is cheerful.''

''I guess it is goodbye then,'' said Andromeda – no, Andy. She was a friend after all. ''I really wish you all could stay for a while longer in the future. However, I guess it is for the best.''

''Win this war for us guys,'' said Fernando and Luke.

After several hugs and goodbyes all around, we were ready to leave. Apollo nudged me. ''Told you this trip would be interesting cousin!'' he winked.

I half smiled, drinking in the faces of Bianca, Fernando and Thalia – my family. Andromeda, who was six months pregnant, Dennis, Silena, Charlie, Alexandra, Emily, Sammy and Edward. They all looked so happy and at peace. I was filled with determination. This was a future worth fighting for.

''Bye guys,'' yelled Leo, his eyes gleaming (uh-oh, this means trouble) ''Oh by the way, Silena and Fernando have been secretly dating since the past two years!''

''Wait, WHAT?'' choked Thalia. Percy and my future self's eyes were as wide as saucers. Annabeth just looked bewildered as did everyone else except Travis who looked on at the sight gleefully.

Way to cause trouble as we were leaving.

''Bye everyone!'' snickered Apollo and Hermes.

(After the demigods left...)

''Silena, Fernando, is there something you would like to tell us?'' asked Annabeth, her hands on her hips.

''Well,'' said Silena blushing, '' it is kind of a long story...''

(Present) Piper POV

What just happened? My mind felt fuzzy. I was standing on the top deck of the Argo II looking at the sea. How on earth did I reach here?

''Pipes, hey Pipes,'' yelled Jason running towards me. His eyes were shining. ''Guess what? Nico and Leo have made out a plan how to reach Greece in two days flat! Isn't that amazing?''

''Really?'' gasped Frank from the deck below. ''This is incredible!''

''Yes people, you all heard right.'' Said Leo, completely in charge of the situation. ''We are going to save Percy and Annabeth and close the Doors of Death. No way I am going to let Dirt Face stop us.''

We all nodded enthusiastically. ''Aye, aye captain!'' Nico and Hazel yelled.

Well, I have no clue what happened. All I know is that there is no way in Hades we are going to give up hope. We ARE going to win this war, come what may. Gaia, you better watch out. HERE WE COME!

**THE END!**


End file.
